


Like Magic

by leslie_crusher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_crusher/pseuds/leslie_crusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is running for his life from, literally, the beast from his worst dreams, claws, and slime, and blood and he just wishes he could wake up home in his bed but as he stumbles and hits the hard ground it becomes so very clear that this isn't a dream; this is how he's going to die. If he's going to get eaten he isn't going to go down without a fight so he turns around and faces the monster just in time to see it enveloped by a bright green light. Standing off to the side with a hand raised and glowing white eyes is Stiles Stilinski. To say Danny is surprised is an understatement. It also might be an understatement to say that this is the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Basically I think witch!Stiles is hot, Danny agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I made a kind of weird AU. 
> 
> The McCalls and the Argents left after high school to get away from all the supernatural fuckery but Scott and Stiles are still long distance bros. Lydia went away to college and never came back. Jackson either never left or he came back. Ethan was never a thing. Boyd and Erica still died. 
> 
> Derek's pack consists of Stiles, Isaac and Jackson.
> 
> Contains mentioned Derek/Isaac and a great deal of Sterek bromance.
> 
> I have at least one more little ficlet in this universe and I'll probably write more cause I have more ideas.
> 
> For [Vivi](http://astoldbyidiots.tumblr.com) because she's a saint and edited this for me through tumblr fanmail which I'm sure was horrible.

Danny is running for his life from, literally, the beast from his worst dreams, claws, and slime, and blood and he just wishes he could wake up, home in his bed, but as he stumbles and hits the hard ground it becomes so very clear that this isn't a dream; this is how he's going to die. If he's going to get eaten, he isn't going to go down without a fight so he turns around and faces the monster just in time to see it enveloped by a bright green light. Standing off to the side with a hand raised and glowing white eyes is Stiles Stilinski. To say Danny is surprised is an understatement. It also might be an understatement to say that this is the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life.

Stiles stops glowing and walks over to offer Danny his hand, pulling him from the ground and checking him quickly for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"What in the fuck was _that?"_

Stiles looks  stunned for a minute then runs a hand through his hair. He's grown his hair out a lot since the last time Danny has seen him, it looks good, he should stop thinking about Stiles' stupid good looks and listen to what he has to say. "Oh. Well. Um. I'm kind of a witch?" He says it like a question. Like even after everything that just happened Danny might still find it hard to believe. It shouldn't be as cute as it is.

"Yeah, I got that. And, while it does do a lot to explain how you continue to be so very not-dead after seven years of running with werewolves, it does absolutely nothing to explain what the fuck that thing was and why it was chasing me."

Stiles is a lot more shocked than he should be at the idea that Danny knows there're werewolves. Jackson is his best friend, and that's not even mentioning the fact that Scott and Stiles didn't learn how to properly whisper until halfway through senior year. No super hearing required to hear them constantly trying to figure out how to deal with Scott's "little problem".

When he gets back to himself Stiles remembers what the actual question is, "Oh that. Standard nightmare manifestation."

Standard? _Standard??_ "Standard?!?!"

Stiles shrugs. "Well yeah. It's like in the 101 course for Beedubs."

"Beedubs?"

"Bad witches. You know like the Wizard of Oz? 'Are you a good witch or a bad witch'" he says with a high pitched voice that doesn't make him sound anything like Glinda the Good Witch but more like their 50 year old male kindergarten teacher trying to do the voices when he read to them. He doesn't think Stiles will appreciation the comparison so he keeps it to himself.

"So you're a good witch then?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes I do things like make all of Derek's clothes actually fit or make Scott's phone forget Allison's number just when he needs to call her for the 19th time that day to ask her how many times she brushed her hair that morning. But I also saved a bus full of 5th graders when their bus driver turned out to be a devil worshiper once so I figure I'm set as far as Karma goes."

"Right. So why is the bad witch after me?"

Stiles looks thoughtful as if it hasn't really occurred to him that there's a why. "I don't know. Everyone likes Danny." It would be weird that he's referring to Danny in the third person when he's standing right next to him but he seems to be talking more to himself than actually to Danny so it just ends up being very Stilesy. "Except his exes." He looks back up at Danny with his head tilted in question. "Have you dated any witches?"

"Well I dated _you_ in first grade."

"Oh man, I forgot about that!" Stiles' eyes light up gleefully. Things were so much simpler then. Before Jackson and Scott declared Danny and Stiles to be their respective best friends and each other to be their sworn enemies. Stiles and Danny had a brief secret friendship, that mostly included hiding under the picnic tables at recess and arguing about whether it was Scott or Jackson's fault that they couldn't be friends anymore, before calling it quits under the jungle gym.  "Wait is that why you hate me? Cause I broke your little six year old heart?"

"Ok one, you didn't break nothin'. I was a strong independent first grader who didn't need no man! And two, I don't hate you. I never _hated_ you. In high school you were just so loud but also so secretive and it just felt like I had no idea who you really were. Then I hear from Jackson about all these things you do and people you help and it's like you're a whole new thing to me." He hadn't realized they'd started walking somewhere around the Wizard of Oz impressions but Danny finds himself standing next to Stiles' Jeep. Even after all this time and all the nightmares Stiles has to have faced, the old blue Jeep is still running. Danny is pretty sure there's some magic involved in that but he remembers Stiles' mom dropping him off at school in this Jeep so he understands the lengths Stiles is willing to go to keep it running and alive.

"I'm the same old thing. Just with the added benefit of being able to make things happen with my brain."

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say the magic isn't hot, because it really fucking is." Danny completely ignores the incredulous look that takes over Stiles' face at the idea that Danny finds him hot. "But the difference between you and the ones using their magic to make people's nightmares come to life is all you and that's the thing that matters."

"Ok well, look. You can't go home. Whoever the beedub is, they're after you, and they know where you live. I'll get Derek and Isaac tracking it in the morning but for now I think you should just come crash at my place." Given the perfectly logical reasoning behind his request, it makes no sense for Stiles to seem as nervous as he is, unless...

"Mr Stilinski are you propositioning me?" He keeps his tone light in case he's wrong but he really really hopes he isn't.

"Is it working?"

"Oh yeah.  Let's go. Quickly."

 

 

So it turns out Stiles has a really nice apartment. Danny isn't sure what he does for money but he plans to ask as soon as he doesn't have Stiles' tongue in his mouth.

"God if I had known that all it would take was a little hocus pocus to get you to lower your standards enough to sleep with me, I would have showed you my powers years ago."

Danny grabs Stiles' face in his hands and forces him to look him in the eyes. "There are so many wrong parts of that statement that I'm going to ignore it completely. I like you. I want this. Now stop with the low self esteem and put your dick in me."

"Yeah. I can definitely do that."

There's significantly less talking after that as Stiles pulls Danny into his room and pushes him down onto the bed. They quickly divest themselves of their clothes before Stiles climbs on top of Danny and kisses him again. "How do you wanna do this?"

Danny would like to say he wants to take it slow and spend a lot of time on foreplay. Sometime he wants to take his time and map out every single one of Stiles' endless supply of moles and freckles, but right now he's still riding high on the adrenaline of almost dying and he's so turned on he can't think. "Just fuck me. Now. Please."

Stiles smirks, "Well, in that case." He runs his fingers over Danny's upper thigh and Danny feels a strange tingling of magic coursing through him and suddenly he feels like Stiles had spent hours fingering him open and carefully preparing him. He throws his head back and makes some sounds that would probably be really embarrassing if he could think at all. Stiles fumbles around for a second, probably getting a condom but Danny is too lost to the world to actually pay attention, and then Stiles is pushing inside him and Danny comes back to life with a need to pull him closer, further in, he needs them to be joined in every way. They kiss again while Stiles builds up a rhythm and all thoughts of talking are replaced with moans and breathless sounds that just make the whole thing so much hotter. Danny knows he won't last long, he's always loved getting fucked and Stiles clearly knows what he's doing, he gets the correct angle and speed to make Danny cry out down after just a few experimental thrusts. He can feel his orgasm building but as Stiles keeps going, harder and faster and oh so good, something is holding him back off the edge. He opens eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and sees Stiles looking down on him with  glowing white eyes. He's using magic to make it last longer and that turns Danny on so much more that he has tears welling up in his eyes with his need for release.

"Stiles," he cries, "Please. I need to come. Let me come," and Stiles looks almost surprised as his eyes snap back to their normal beautiful shade of brown. Before either of them can say another word they're both coming hard. Stiles pulls out and collapses next to Danny, waving a hand to clean them up with the little energy he has left.

Stiles speaks as soon as his breathing has slowed down to a manageable level. "I'm sorry. Was that...okay? I wasn't really aiming at you, I just over-cast a bit I guess."

Danny leans over and kisses him. "More than okay. God that was probably the best I've ever had. You're definitely not a virgin anymore, I see."

Stiles laughs at that. "No. I...well apparently virgins don't make very good witches. It's the purity thing. Contradictory forces or something. Deaton explained it to me when I first started practicing. So Derek-"

"You slept with Derek?!"

Stiles pulls a face, "Ew no. That would be half a step up from sleeping with Scott on the incestuousness scale. I slept with Isaac."

"What does that have to do with Derek?"

"Well, they're married. Or they are now. They were dating at the time. I thought Jackson told you about us."

Danny looks down towards his feet and says, "He tells me about you. I never really asked about them." He chances a look up and sees Stiles looks kind of awed by the revelation. "Why didn't you just find someone else to sleep with? I mean once we got out of high school it couldn't have been that hard for you."

"It was a pack matter. Derek wanted it dealt with inside the pack and I wasn't about to fuck Jackson." His face is about the same as it was when he talked about sleeping with Derek. "So tell me more about how you totally stalked me via werewolf."

"Shut up. I like you, okay? I was curious about your whereabouts."

Stiles pulls him closer and snuggles against him. "Good. Cause I think I'm gonna keep you, okay?"

"Yeah okay." And the two of them fall asleep like that, exhausted from the night's events.

 

They're woken up by yelling from the living room. "Stiles? Where the fuck are you?" That question is asked about five seconds before the bedroom door is thrown open and Sheriff Stilinski is staring at them. "Oh Jesus Christ, Stiles!" and then, "Oh hello Danny. Nice to see you again."

"Sheriff." He barely holds back from asking the Sheriff to shoot him, instead burying his face in the pillow and pulling the comforter over his head. Stiles pulls it back down with a pat to his shoulder and a look that says everything is fine. He wonders when he started trusting Stiles instinctively but he believes him and sits up with a bit more confidence.

"Hey dad. What are you doing here?"

"Derek called me. He picked up your signature mixed with some dark magic and you weren't answering your phone. Probably because you left it in the Jeep." He holds the phone out in his palm and Stiles holds out his, the phone flies from one Stilinski to the other and Danny peeks over Stiles' shoulder to see that it has 6 missed calls, 4 from 'DerBear' 1 from 'mysterySOCK' and one from 'Sheriff John Stilinski of the Bea...'. Danny files those away as more things to ask Stiles about when they aren't naked.

"I was a little busy." He gestures at Danny. "And why couldn't he come ask me about it himself. He lives upstairs."

"I see that. He's chasing the other signature. Trying to figure out who attacked you. Just call him, he's worried about you. And bring Danny to dinner Friday. Don't forget to eat beforehand though, it's Jackson's turn to cook again." This time Danny joins Stiles in the face pulling, he's known Jackson for a long time and he's eaten his so called 'cooking' plenty of times.

"Yessir." Stiles says as the Sheriff walks out.

Stiles clicks one of the missed calls from Derek and waits for him to pick up. "Hey Der... No I'm fine... Just a nightmare... I left it in the Jeep... Yeah yeah I love you too grumpypants. Give Isaac a blowjob for me!" and with that he hangs up before Derek can get out more than an indignant squawk that Danny can hear from where he is.

Now that they're more awake they pull on their underwear and get out of bed. Stiles shows Danny where the bathroom is and offers to throw together some sandwiches or something for them to eat.

When he comes out of the bathroom he walks slowly through the apartment, taking in the shelves and shelves of spellbooks and books of lore lining the walls, the giant couch and chairs in the living room, the framed pictures of the Sheriff and Scott and the pack, then he goes and sits down at the island in Stiles' kitchen and watches Stiles assemble the sandwiches. "This is a crazy nice place man. Where did you get the money if you don't mind me asking? Seems like you spend too much time fighting monsters to have a job that pays this well."

Stiles chuckles at that. "Well for tax purposes we're officially consultants for the police department which just means my dad calls us when weird shit crosses his desk and we take care of it. But most of the money comes from Derek. The Hales were completely loaded and he just sat on all that insurance money and his inheritance for years. Then when the four of us really became a pack he bought this building and gave apartments to me, Jackson and my dad. He and Isaac have the entire top floor."

Danny can't help but find the whole thing a little weird. He's uneasy about Derek, always has been, and he doesn't know how he feels about the Alpha having such a strong hold over Stiles' life. "Don't make that face man. He's like my brother. Trust me I wouldn't depend on him so much if I couldn't trust him completely."

"I trust you."

Stiles' smile is every bit as brilliant as it was in high school and it gives Danny hope. He knows Stiles has seen things he can't imagine, he knows he's seen his friends die and that he's killed people and things himself, but he's still Stiles and Danny wants to be the cause of that smile more than anything in the world.

"Good. Because I meant what I said about keeping you. I want you to stay, possibly forever, and come to pack meetings, and help us research, and be my boyfriend, k?"

"Yeah I think I can do that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Oh and cause I never got around to explaining it in the text, Stiles has Isaac in his phone as MysterySOCK because of the way Hiro says "Mr. Isaac" in the first season of Heroes.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://isaactho.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
